


Murder Mystery?

by The_anime_devil



Series: AD's unnecessary crossovers [2]
Category: Supernatural, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Chaos, How Do I Tag, I haven't even finished supernatural yet, Reader-Interactive, Sibling Love, let's play a game!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil
Summary: Four groups of Supernatural and Ace attorney characters wake up on new grounds. With limited powers, even then Chuck seems to be the only one who can do anything, and no idea how they got there, our friends must explore with your help. You decide who lives, who dies, who helps, and where they go. The game ends when the game master is revealed to the characters, you guys can help with that!In this game, the game master is all knowing and can do whatever they please. They could be anyone from either series, a tip from the author? They're someone she's very comfortable with writing, and they could be from either series.Author: Well, this lasted a week. Um... I forgot where I was going with this, so unless I remember or come up with a new idea, it's scrapped. Plus writers block. I also don't like this idea very much anymore, and I have what I consider a better idea so I might do that instead. So sorry, please enjoy your life.
Relationships: Ayasato Harumi | Pearl Fey & Naruhodou Minuki | Trucy Wright, Ayasato Harumi | Pearl Fey & Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Kidzuki Kokone | Athena Cykes, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Yuugami Jin | Simon Blackquill, Charlie Bradbury & Crowley, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Kevin Tran, Crowley & Dean Winchester, Crowley & Kevin Tran, Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin & Kidzuki Kokone | Athena Cykes, Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin & Yuugami Jin | Simon Blackquill, Itonokogiri Keisuke | Dick Gumshoe & Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Itonokogiri Keisuke | Dick Gumshoe & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran & Dean Winchester, Kidzuki Kokone | Athena Cykes & Yuugami Jin | Simon Blackquill, Lucifer & Chuck Shurley, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Naruhodou Minuki | Trucy Wright & Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice
Series: AD's unnecessary crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092419
Kudos: 6





	1. Game start

GAME START

Group A: 

  * Phoenix Wright
  * Lucifer
  * Chuck
  * Miles Edgeworth
  * Detective Gumshoe



Group B:

  * Sam Winchester
  * Pearl Fey
  * Trucy Wright
  * Jack Kline
  * Apollo Justice



Group C:

  * Athena Cykes
  * Simon Blackquill
  * Klavier Gavin
  * Castiel
  * Maya Fey



Group D:

  * Crowley
  * Dean Winchester
  * Larry Butz
  * Charlie Bradbury
  * Kevin Tran



Deceased: None

Note: Welcome! A brief message before we start. While I will formally address you once players are established, I’m going to set some ground rules. First and foremost, I will not use the notes in this story, nor will I use chapter summaries. You will be addressed in letters every few chapters, except in emergencies where notes like this will appear. In those letters, a link will take you to a google form to interact. Secondly, I will not interact with opinions and such of readers, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t seen them. Finally, a note from the writer, she apologies for all shortcomings in characterization and openly accepts criticism. She just started the eleventh season of supernatural.


	2. Group A

Phoenix groaned as he opened his eyes. His head throbbed, and the light from the ceiling only made it worse. Carefully, he sat up and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyelids. Beside him, he heard another groan.

“Phoenix?” His head shot up, and he felt a sharp pain strike his head. 

When he looked over, he found Miles Edgeworth leaning up on his elbows a few feet away from him. Along with Miles, he saw detective Gumshoe sprawled out, and two other men he couldn’t recognize. One, a man with short blond hair and a beard, was slumped against a wall, and the second, a man with curly brown hair and a beard, was laying face down on the floor. 

“Miles? What’s going on here?” He asked, easing himself off the floor and over to Miles. He pulled Miles off the floor.

“I-I’m not entirely sure,” he said, dusting himself off. “Who are these people?” He asked, pointing at the two unknown men. “And why are we here?”

“I dunno, the last thing I remember… I was in the office with Athena and Apollo. I was leaving to pick Trucy up fro- I was supposed to pick Trucy up! She must be so worried.”

“It’s okay…”Miles started, putting a hand on Phoenix’s shoulder, “I’m sure Apollo or Athena picked her up. I was in the office too. I wonder how long we’ve been out, I’m sure someone will come looking for us.”

“Oh, of course I’d get stuck with you,” a new voice grumbled.

Turning around, they found the blond man glaring daggers at the man laying face down on the floor. He looked up at Miles and Phoenix and frowned.

“Who are you? If you’re the ones behind this, you've got hell coming for you.”

“Is that so?” Miles asked, raising his eyebrow. A nervous look crossed Phoenix's face, and he reached an arm around Miles. “Not that we are behind this, but what exactly could you do?”

“Miles, let’s not, please? We should check on Gumshoe,” he said, nudging Miles towards Gumshoe.

The man stood up, and took a step towards them, only for the other man on the floor to grab his ankle and look up.

“Son,” he said, “don’t go picking fights. Something isn’t right about all this,” he stood up and brushed himself off, “we should probably work together to get out.”

“Sorry about that,” Phoenix said, as he gave Miles a final push towards Gumshoe.

Miles crouched down in front of the detective and sighed. “Detective, wake up. We need to leave.” Gumshoe didn’t move. “Detective,” he said a little louder. He still got no response.

“Here, let me,” the man with brown hair said. He placed two fingers on Gumshoe’s forehead, and the detective awoke with a start.

“What the- Pal, Mr. Edgeworth!” He said, noticing Miles and Phoenix. “What’s going on?”

“That’s what we need to figure out,” Phoenix said. “Who are you two?”

“My name's Chuck,” he extended his hand for Phoenix and Miles to shake, and waited for the other man to introduce himself. When he didn’t, Chuck sighed, “And this is my son Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Miles asked.

“Like the devil!” Gumshoe said, as Phoenix helped him up.

“Not like,” Lucifer grumbled, “I am the devil.” He snapped his fingers, only for nothing to happen. 

Miles snickered. “Was something supposed to happen?” Chuck looked around.

“Huh, somethings stopping you from using your powers. That’s some strong magic… or warding,” he laughed. “Wonder if the Winchester’s are here,” he mumbled, heading to a nearby window. Trying to open it, he found it wouldn’t budge.

“Magic?” Gumshoe asked. Lucifer rolled his eyes and heard towards the door, while Chuck nodded and turned back to them.

The room was empty, and looked to be an attic. A single window, the one Chuck had checked, had worn drapes pulled back, letting the sun in. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, and the walls were covered in peeling wallpaper. Boxes were scattered around with some old furniture. There was a single door leading out of the room.

“Well,” Phoenix sighed, “it’s not completely crazy.”


	3. Team B

“Sam! Sam!” Jake called, leaning over the younger Winchester brother.

“Here, try this,” Trucy said, handing him a glass of water.

“Oh come on Trucy. There are nicer ways to wake someone up.”

“But none of them are as efficient Apollo,” Pearl giggled.

“What am I supposed to do with a glass of water?” Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. It wasn’t like Sam could drink it.

Trucy gave him a curious look before saying, “This,” and dumping the glass onto Sam’s face.

He sputtered and coughed as he sat up, almost hitting Jack and banging his head on the glass. The glass fell from Trucy’s hand, and shattered. Once Sam recognized Jack, he calmed down a bit and noticed the other three people in the room. Two of them had to be in their late teens, while the other must’ve been early twenties.

“Wha-what’s going on? Where are we?”

“That’s what we want to figure out,” Apollo said, walking over and offering Sam a hand. “Sorry about my sister,” Trucy let out an indignant whine, “My name’s Apollo. The girl who dumped water on you is my sister Trucy, and the other girl is Pearl.”

“They aren’t a threat,” Jack said, as he and the other two stood up. “Oh, and I can’t use my grace for some reason. This place must be warded against angels.” Sam’s eyes widened before he face palmed, and Jack seemed to realize his mistake when Pearl spoke.

“Grace? Angels? What are you two talking about?”

“Uh,” Sam let out a nervous laugh, “It’s a- it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Trucy frowned.

“Whatever it is seems kind of important. If it can help us get out of here, tell us. We’ll probably believe you.” Trucy shrugged. Phoenix was probably so worried right now.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Whatever we say about angels you’ll believe?” That wasn’t usually the first response they got.

“Well, Pearls is a spirit channeler. And… I mean, I was raised by a guy who was married to the queen of a spirit channeling kingdom. So angels aren’t that weird honestly,” Apollo said.

“Alright then. But first, we should get out of here.” 

Here, was a kitchen. The floor was covered in pristine white tiles, and the counters were a shiny granite. A fridge was tucked into the far corner, they were closer to a double door and an open dining area, and a counter separated it from the stove. Cupboards lined the top of the wall, and the fronts of the counter. Sam had to admit, it was a very nice kitchen. 

Sam stepped forwards, and heard glass crunch under his foot. “After we sweep this up.”


	4. Team D

“Great, I’m stuck in a closet with the king of hell,” Kevin grumbled.

“What, you think I had a bloody say in this. At least it’s spacious,” Crowley responded.

“Well… this is like the start of a bad fanfic,” Charlie laughed, only to stop when she felt the other two glaring at her.

Crowley was right, it was rather spacious. If they hadn’t stumbled into some coats, they may have thought it was a small room. That and the lack of light switches. There was only a sliver of light seeping through the cracks between the door and the floor.

Kevin had woken up first, slumped against Crowley who he had woken up when he started to move. Charlie had been curled under a rack of coats, and panicked when she had sat up into them. She’d been woken up by Crowley and Kevin’s bickering. The door had already been tried, and while it didn’t seem to be locked, it was definitely blocked or jammed.

As the boys were about to start bickering again, they heard yelling from beyond the door.

“That sounded like squirrel,” Crowley said. Before Charlie rushed forwards, knocking him out of the way, and began banging on the door with Kevin.

“Dean?”

“Hello! Anyone?”

“Can you please let us out!”

“Charlie? Kevin?” Dean called from the other side.

“Dean!” They both cheered.

Through the door, they could hear a muffled, “Hey, help me move this.” Before they heard a scratch of something heavy being moved, and the door opened.

They both tackled Dean in a hug, as they took in the fresh air. How long had they been in that stuffy closet?

“Hello squirrel,” Crowley said, as he stepped out and brushed himself off.

“Are you behind this?” Dean growled.

“Ah yes. I dragged all five of us to this lovely place, and locked myself, Kevin, and the redhead in a closet together. OF COURSE I DIDN’T YOU IMBECILE! I don’t even know those two!” He pointed at Charlie, and the unknown man who had been in the same room as Dean.

“AHAH! My name is Laurice Deauxnim, and I’m an artist,” the man said, extending his hand for Crowley to shake. Crowley gave it a look of slight disgust, as Dean looked at Laurice in bewilderment.

“Wonderful,” Crowley huffed. “And I’m guessing redhead is with you? So take your kids, and let's leave.”

“Hey!” Charlie and Kevin yelled.

“I have a name you know,” Charlie huffed.

“Yes, I heard. Charlie, pleasure to meet you darling. Now can we please leave?! The less time we spend here the better.”

“Why?” Laurice asked, stepping closer to Crowley. “Do you know something about what’s going on? HUH?”

“No, and that’s exactly the problem,” he puffed.

They were in what must have been a guest bedroom. In the center of the room was a queen bed with rumpled sheets, like someone had been laying in it. Beside the bed was a small bedside table, and a dresser sat beside the closet door. It had previously been in front of it. Along the wall opposite to the closet Crowley, Charlie, and Kevin had come out of, was a bookshelf. The room's light was on, a small overhead thing, and the curtains were drawn.

“Y’know, for once I agree.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Simon. Simon! I’m pretty sure we came this way before,” Athena whined, as she trailed closely behind him.

“I believe fraulein Cykes is right.”

“And how would you tell? It all looks the same! Why can’t I just cut through here?”

“It would be disrespectful to the owners of the property Mr. Blackquill. I apologize I can’t be of more use. As a friend once told me, without my powers I am… a baby in a trench coat.”

“Oh come on guys, it’s not that bad. We’ll find our way out eventually, it just… might take awhile,” Maya mumbled the last part, as she continued fiddling with her robes. She was starting to get hungry.

“Ms. Fey, while your optimism is appreciated, we do not have food or water. Not to mention it is rather hot out and there is no shade. While those things don’t bother me, you four are human.”

“Right, and you're a bloody angel. Why don’t you just, miracle us out of here then!”

“As I have already told you, something is stopping me from using my grace.”

“Herr Blackquill, are you sure you remember the map correctly? It wouldn’t do us any good to get more lost.”

The five of them had woken up in a gazebo in the center of a hedge maze. After brief, and rather smooth,introductions to their new friend, they’d checked the map for the way out. Not long after, Simon insisted he knew the way out and they left. But now, they weren’t so sure. They’d been walking for nearly twenty minutes, and the map had given them an ETA of fifteen, with the most direct path. 

Couple that with their confusion on where they were, and everyone was a little on edge.

“I wonder if my friends are here,” Castiel said, when the group began to descend into silence. “Since i can’t use my powers, something must be going on. That and I’m sure they’ll come looking for me.”

“Ja, I’m sure herr Edgeworth and herr Wright will be sending men to find us as well. We must’ve been gone at least a day. I was leaving work before I ended up here.”

“Y’know, Apollo might be here as well somewhere. We were in the office together the last I remember,” Athena said. “Maybe he’s somewhere else on the property?”

“Probably, Apollo doesn’t seen like the type to stupidly get lost.”

Castiel cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. When had he gotten ahead of them? Not that it mattered, since he was pointing ahead to an iron gate that led into a garden.

“Woohoo!” Athena yelled, as she sprinted past everyone into the garden.

“Please be respectful of the property Ms. Cykes,” Castiel called after her.

In the center of the garden was a marble fountain with a pair of foxes sitting on top. It was surrounded by a gravel path, and the whole garden was blocked in by a stone wall. Adjacent to the maze was a grand mansion, led to by a short set of steps. They flowers were varied, but formed a gradient of the color wheel. Someone had taken great care in their placement. 

“Let’s head inside and find a phone,” Maya said, as she started down the path.


	6. A letter?

Dear readers,

Hello, I’m the game master. Or the puppeteer. Or whatever else you’d like to call me, I’m not really picky. My real name however, will not be disclosed until the end of the game. You’re welcome to guess it though. I could really be anybody. Maybe I’m already here, hiding in plain sight. Or maybe I’m trying to play with my brothers, sisters, and/or friends. Twenty people leave the majority of the characters in both series unaccounted for. With nine people from supernatural, and eleven from ace attorney, you’d better get eliminating. 

And if you thought me referring to them as series was a hint, it’s not. For this game, I know everything. It wouldn’t be much fun otherwise. I can add and remove anyone I choose, of course removal means murder. But addition can mean a lot of things. With spirit channelers running around, and the dead already being revived, nothing seems impossible.

Now, on to your introductions. Ace attorney fandom meet supernatural fandom, supernatural fandom meet ace attorney fandom. If you’re already in both, good for you, if not I suggest you make a friend in the comment section. In fact I urge you to communicate with one another in the comments to decide on how to drive the story, and come up with your own opinions. The story will end once my identity is revealed to the pawns, whether you guess it first or not is entirely on your shoulders. And yes, I called our twenty characters pawns, because you my friends, are the real players.

As for how to play, it’s simple. A beloved archangel once was asked how to play the game he’d set up, and his response was “You’re playing it.” At the end of each letter, there will be a link to a google form. Fill it out, and after seven days I will direct the next set of adventures. If you choose not to participate in the form, that’s alright, but I may be forced to release our friends early. That would be no fun, so I encourage you to take part and share this. If by the third letter no one replies, and I mean absolutely no one, I will let the pawns flee. But if that happens, our dear writer may close requests temporarily. I hope you decide to stay.

Sincerely,

[ _ The game master _ ](https://forms.gle/uwFJ8SN1Z7uKajgTA)

P.s. the link will always be in my signature ;)

P.p.s. If you want to speak with me or (only in dire circumstances) the writer, start your comment with “I need to speak with…” so we can file through easily


End file.
